


性别

by amaoahu95



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaoahu95/pseuds/amaoahu95





	性别

  
“田野，我爱你！”人高马大的alpha捧着一大束红玫瑰，在七号食堂前直挺挺地单膝下跪，面前是一位男性青年，白色T恤搭了件蓝黄格子衬衫，扎起袖子的手臂纤细瘦弱，在太阳底下白得反光。  
  
十二点十分，正是E大上午最后一节放学时间，食堂门前人来人往，除了如狼似虎的饥饿大学生还有学生组织搭着棚进行活动宣传。  
  
这样轰动的浪漫告白注定载入E大微博。  
  
被表白的人双手紧紧握住黑色背包肩带，显然不适应这样的人山人海，他咬着下嘴唇露出一颗尖尖的虎牙，呆滞地看着跪地alpha一双激动期盼的眼。  
  
“田野，我愿意照顾你一辈子！你愿意做我的男朋友吗！”alpha被周围的起哄弄得心潮澎湃，只觉得面前的梦中情人楚楚动人，红唇热情似火，翘起的短发呆萌可爱。  
  
田野抬头环视一圈，学生会长李汭燦正拿着宣传喇叭站在最前面同室友勾肩搭背看热闹。他小跑向前，不由分说夺过喇叭。  
  
背包在他身后晃晃悠悠，小胳膊在两侧小幅摇摆，围观的alpha都被这无意识的可爱正中靶心，期待着一对神仙眷侣成为E大一段佳话。  
  
“拿着这个说。”田野把扩音喇叭塞给alpha。  
  
alpha心领神会，兴奋地点了点头，打开开关就喊“田野，我……”  
  
还没等他说完下半句，便被田野一把夺回，扩音筒对着人就是一声大吼。  
  
这一吼响破天际，震进了E大校园所有人的耳朵里。   


  
“田野是alpha听到了吗！老！子！是！alpha！”

  
  
  
  


“这学期第几个了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”幸灾乐祸gloat。  
  
“田野我爱你田野我会一辈子照顾你的！”矫揉造作affected。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈刚开始递情书现在都发展到直接告白了啊，大众情人田野！”活该单身serve sb right…single。  
  
翻着白眼背单词，田野无视三个看热闹不嫌事大的室友，中午的闹剧拖了他好一会儿，本就急匆匆赶完的数据库作业硬是没赶上截止时间，打电话给老师解释了老半天，完了才想起下午英语要听写，晚上还有微积分，啊啊啊，实属黑色星期三。  
  
“你就没看上的？”赵志铭贼头贼脑地探过来，装作一副知心大姐模样。  
  
“A啊A，大哥我是个alpha啊！”  
  
“alpha咋了！AA啊！我们不歧视同性恋！”  
  


敲门声适时响起，田野把课本文具塞进背包，伸手拿自己放在书架上的饼干…目标不存在。

“赵礼杰你是不是又吃我饼干了啊！”门外的人在喊田野，始作俑者则叼着饼干挑衅地挥手送别，“臭小子你等着啊！来了来了！”

田野转身把揉成团的草稿纸扔向赵礼杰，“晚上微积分作业你和赵志铭自己解决！”

“诶别啊，我就吃了一块田野，你就剩一块了啊！”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
英语教室在教学区最偏角，田野拿着手机搜了半天也没见着一辆共享单车，扯着同伴快步跑，可没几步就上气不接下气。  
  
说起来田野就是因为跑步出的名，大一时候班级运动会没人参加，体委抽签赶鸭子上架，田野好巧不巧分到了两千米。  
  
虽然男人不能说不行，但他真的不行，乌龟爬挪到终点直接晕在室友怀里，室友把他抬进医务室的照片当天就上了学校微博，赵志铭还被他抓住偷摸用小号评论“行动处似弱柳扶风”。  
  
弱他大爷！  
  
谁规定alpha身强体壮就一定要会跑步，大老爷们儿怕蟑螂老鼠的数不胜数咋没自我检讨检讨呢！   


“meiko不口渴吗，说了这么久。”田野滔滔不绝，金赫奎一直没插上话，他发誓只是单纯的问句，绝没有嘲笑的意思。  
  
“金赫奎你还嘲笑我？”田野甩开手就管自己走，“再也不理你了，居然嘲笑我。”  
  
“没有，”金赫奎不禁扶额，小朋友说生气就生气，小步跟上，从包里掏出牛奶和三明治，“你中午是不是没吃，别待会儿上课饿了。”  
  
“哇，吃的！”小朋友也很好哄。“你没看到中午的时候，哇，李汭燦个坏人，拿着喇叭假惺惺维持秩序，当初就不应该给他投票，哇，气死我了。”  
  
金赫奎中午没在学校吃饭，回来才看到朋友圈的刷屏盛况，还收到李汭燦单独发的一份，学生会长滥用职权占了个绝佳视角看热闹。  
  
“诶你单词背了没。”田野狼吞虎咽，在进教室前吃完了午饭，又烦起恼人的英语课。  
  
“下午有听写？”金赫奎比他更讨厌英语课。  
  
“你死定了金赫奎，我感觉你这学期还得挂科，学生会长身败名裂，太惨了。”田野选了最靠后的位置，虽然二十人小课，坐哪儿都在老师眼皮子底下。“不跟你坐一起，等下老师点你名又得捎上我。”

  
  


金赫奎是韩语专业的大三学生，已经开始在翻译公司兼职做同声传译，算是语言天赋爆点的人才了。可俗话说上帝给你开门就得关窗，金赫奎的英语就只比一塌糊涂好那么点儿。大二挂的科大三来补，所幸还有田野这个小糊涂蛋作陪。  
  
田野是计算机专业的，男女比例倾斜不说，AO比例都没法看，田野这么个脾气软乎乎，从长相到性格全往可爱上靠的，一入学就成群众焦点。当时的学生会副主席也是计算机专业的，天天就想着把人拐进学生会，来个近水楼台先得月。不过没成就是了，只是田野寝室其他三个全被说动进了各个部门，李汭燦这学期还接了金赫奎的班，成了新一任学生会风骚主席。  
  
但金赫奎感觉得到，那时候田野在同宣传部部长谈恋爱。他们寝室的赵志铭在宣传部，经常拉田野当劳工，宣传部部长在搞竞赛的时候就让金赫奎来帮忙，田野老问金赫奎部长去哪儿了，很是害羞。  
  
恋爱中的人总会脸红，提起对方的名字都觉得害羞，无时无刻不想见他，听他说一句话都开心得敛不住笑容。

  
暗恋的人也这样。  
  
金赫奎也是这样。  
  


可宣传部长很快就有了女朋友，一个很漂亮的omega，金赫奎第一时间知道就去问，那田野呢？  
  
“什么啊，小田是alpha啊，我怎么可能和alpha在一起呢。”  


啊，田野是alpha。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
金赫奎的寝室在十层，坐电梯到寝室六层，是田野的寝室，他们约好早上去图书馆学英语，可田野的手机关机了。  
  
寝室的门半开着，金赫奎敲门没人应，推进去只听到此起彼伏的呼噜声，地上歪歪扭扭丢了四双鞋，合着整个寝室都还在梦里。  
  
突然响起的闹铃吓了金赫奎一跳，四只懒虫哼哼唧唧，翻滚的声音窸窸窣窣。  
  
“起来了你们，九点半还英语课呢。”田野的声音闷在被子里，边说还边打着哈欠。  
  
“唔想去啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。”  
  
“赵礼杰昨天一躺下就打呼，你去买早餐。”  
  
“李汭燦你先起来。”  
  
“我不，你先起。”  
  
大学生日常与床作斗争，金赫奎觉得四个人格外幼稚，一不小心就笑出了声。  
  
田野猛地起身，床板发出好大声响。“金赫奎你什么时候来的。”他穿着粉色T恤，头发炸成鸟窝，没戴眼镜的双眼直眯着，显然还没完全清醒。  
  
“闹钟响前就来了，你们门没关好。”  
  


“你们昨天是不是听写来着。”李汭燦沿着小梯子下床，学校的锡纸烫质量还挺好，睡了那么久依旧坚挺，只是带着起床气，眉上一道划痕，显得格外暴躁。   
  
“我靠那傻逼，”赵志铭也下来了，正对着镜子梳头发。“爷的帅气，嘶，昨天应该多揍他两拳。”  
  


“你们打架了？”金赫奎坐在田野书桌前，田野趴在他边上找眼镜，嘴角上也带着青。  
  
田野不搭话，赵志铭一张嘴就没停下。“差不多，单方面碾压吧。单词难吗？”  
  
李汭燦赵志铭赵礼杰田野四个人穿衣洗漱，把寝室翻了个底朝天。金赫奎乖乖坐着，看他们兵荒马乱。  
  
“你们老师松多了好吧，我们那个全挑最难的。”田野动作快，整理完坐在桌上开吃金赫奎带来的早餐。  
  
“谁叫你非要改课，中途缺个你，我们小组讨论人都凑不齐。走了走了，大佬啊你们快点我还想吃早餐嘞。” 

  
  
  


“昨天怎么了？” 

金赫奎与田野走在校园里，经过的人都回头看他们。昨日的告白余波未平，田野实打实成了E大名人。  
  
“金赫奎，”田野停下脚步，面对着金赫奎，郑重其事地问，“我是不是真的不像alpha。”  
  
其实他心里挺清楚，但他能怎么办，天生的外貌也不是自己能决定的，家里同辈全是哥哥姐姐，到了学校同学也老让着，田野明白自己有些，嗯怎么说，恃宠而骄？  
  
只是因为外貌和性格，就老被误会成omega，倒不是因为被当成omega而愤怒，而是有些人的态度让他觉得恶心。  
  
先是嘘寒问暖，再是登堂入室，有的直接放出信息素来压制，等他也以信息素回敬，那些人才嫌弃的逃跑。  
  
虽然他的信息素是软绵绵的草莓味，一点攻击性也无。 

赵志铭问他有没有看上的人，但这不是能不能接受AA的问题，而是来告白的人以为他是omega，他们只是想找一个合适的omega，可惜他不是。

  
“你的确是alpha里最可爱的。”金赫奎揉了揉田野的头，他的头发和他本人一样柔软而坚韧，“可爱是这世界上级别最高的赞词你不知道吗。”  
  
性别是人类根据器官做出的群体划分，但人性不会因为器官的相同而趋同，谁都不应该规定，人应当按照性别发展性格。  
  


  
“我只是觉得很恶心，恶心到有点委屈。”  
  
昨天告白的人和他们上了同一节微积分，进门就开始冷嘲热讽，还大言不惭说田野欺骗感情。田野连个眼神都不想给，自作多情的人总是两面三刀。  
  
扯着扯着开始口不择言，赵礼杰性子急出口就撕破了虚伪面皮，那人竟然蹬鼻子上脸开始说起污言秽语。  
  
田野脾气好不代表他没脾气，踩着桌椅就跳出去揍人。田野跑步不行但打架可是家里专门让学过的，三拳两脚就给人打趴下。这人一群狐朋狗友还想上来帮忙，赵志铭他们岂能袖手旁观，当下表演了一场赤手空拳的群体斗殴。  
  
只不过在上课铃响前故意挨了几下，等老师来先告状，搬出平权法，控诉他们歧视omega。

田野讲得义愤填膺，金赫奎看着他手舞足蹈绘声绘色地描述自己打架的风姿，肚子里好像有一百只蝴蝶在飞舞。  
  
是啊，爱情同性别有什么关系呢。

  


从前说男人女人才合适，出现第二性征以后，说alpha和omega才合适。  
  
爱情是由性别决定的吗？或者更直接地说，爱情由器官决定吗？打架赢了的人就天生主导吗？   


爱没有输赢，也不屈从于性，爱是信心是勇气是动力是憧憬。 

爱那么珍贵，不能轻易说出。  


  
  
  


英语课的听写的确简单，赵礼杰发着呆突然想起什么，开始和赵志铭递纸条。  
  
“我觉得田野喜欢金赫奎。”  
  
赵志铭摆出夸张的嫌弃表情把纸递回来。“你才知道？他以前一和人讲话就脸红。”  
  
“对对对，期初还把英语课改成同一节，直面死亡星期三。”  
  
“就是就是，你说金赫奎对他有没有意思啊。”

目睹了两位室友全程的纸面交流，学生会长看着手机里金赫奎要带田野翘课出去玩的信息，只想说：  
  
呵，狗男男。


End file.
